Secrets
by katsthename123
Summary: Non-massacre, and Yondaime is still alive. OCs. Kind of Fluffy. Itachi is an ANBU captain at the age of nineteen. His parents think that it is high time he get a wife, so they set him up. But is that really needed?


"Itachi!" Said male is currently sitting at his desk doing a mission report.

He sighs and lifts his tired eyes from the scroll. Being nineteen and an ANBU captain wasn't the easiest thing in the world, even though he is Itachi Uchiha.

Also, today was the best day in the world for him. First he dropped his morning dango on the floor and the dog that Sasuke, his fourteen year old brother, had begged for when he was twelve, and eventually turned to Itachi for care, ate it. Then when he was helping Sasuke he ripped his favorite shirt on a tree branch. Finally while he was taking his walk a cat clawed him nearly to death. He was just glad to be home, but something was bound to happen.

His bedroom door slides open and Sasuke and Naruto burst into the room. Itachi sighs, _here we go._ "What is it now?" He asks the brawling boys.

"The Namikaze's and the Hatake's are here for dinner." Sasuke pushes Naruto away and he hits his head on the bookcase. "Also mom and dad want to talk to you in the meeting room."

"Oh. And my older sister is looking for you." Naruto snickers.

"Where is she?" Itachi decides to address Naruto's point, because if he's snickering when he says that Tora is looking for him, it can't be for a good reason.

"She's-" He begins but he's cut off by a loud yell.

"ITACHI!" This yell shakes the house and then all you hear is stomping.

"Good luck Itachi. When I saw her she didn't look too happy." Sasuke and Naruto duck out of the room not wanting to face an angry Tora.

As soon as the boys are gone Itachi makes for his window. He didn't want to be caught by Tora's wrath either. She was scary when mad. Even though they had been… best friends since about birth, he still didn't want to be beaten to a pulp by the small girl.

He's about to jump out the window when a pale hand grasps the collar of his shirt and pulls him back into the room. His eyes widen and then he's face to face with the orange haired girl.

"Tora. Nice to see you." He gives a slight smile.

"Don't you start with me mister." She growls. "Stay here. If you try to jump out that window before I'm through with you, I will castrate you. And then kill you slowly and painfully." She glares into his eyes. He nods quickly and she lets go.

She turns around and slides the door shut. Just for a precaution she pushes his bookcase in front of it as well. Then she turns back to him. The room is silent. Itachi looks at the small young woman.

She's about five feet and three inches tall with curves in all of the right places. She wore her normal dark tank top that exposed part of her toned stomach, and had a diamond at the top of her chest and her navy blue shorts under her dark gray pants that end right below her knees with her orange sash. Her orange hair is down and she has her lucky clips pinning her bangs away from her face. Her ninja sandals remained unzipped and her nails are painted black. Her deep sapphire eyes shine like water.

The only thing different about her outfit today was the red ANBU scarf she had around her neck and covering the diamond in her shirt. Itachi raises an eyebrow at the new fashion choice.

Tora glares at him. "Do you know how much trouble you almost got me in?"

He gives her a confused look, which doesn't really work with the cocky smirk on his mouth. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't. Just be glad that I have this," she gestures to the scarf," otherwise you would be dead meat." She crosses her arms.

"Oh, come on Tora, it wasn't that bad." Itachi takes a step towards her.

She bristles, "Wasn't that bad? There are bruises everywhere! If I hadn't stopped you when I did I would be one big purple person!"

"At least you enjoyed it." Itachi smiles a little.

Tora blushes. "I-I never said that I liked it."

"I could tell by-" He gets cut off by a voice.

"Itachi! Your father and I need to see you in the meeting room immediately." His mother's voice.

"We'll continue this conversation after dinner." Tora says moving the bookcase with ease and then walking out of the room.

Itachi sighs and follows her. When he gets downstairs she takes a right, and he a left. When he gets to the meeting room he walks right in. He sees his mother and father, and a girl with black hair and eyes. Wait… girl with black hair and eyes?

"Itachi, this is Aniese. She is a distantly related Uchiha." My father says.

Itachi looks over to the girl to see her giving him a flirtatious look under thick eyelashes. He nods to her. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasures all mine." She says.

Itachi looks back to his father. "She will be joining us for dinner with the Namikaze's and Hatake's."

"I don't mean to be rude but why exactly?" Itachi asks.

"Because we're tired of waiting Itachi. We want grandchildren. And at this rate, it doesn't look like we're going to get any." His mother says.

Itachi's cheek redden slightly. Well…

"So we're arranging something with Aniese's parents." His father says.

"But-"

"No buts Itachi." His father says. "Now we're going to go have a nice dinner with the others."

Itachi looks down. "Yes father."

The group of four walks out of the room Itachi next to Aniese, behind them his parents.

When they get to the dining room everyone becomes silent. They see Itachi with the girl at his side and some of their mouths drop open. Tora develops a twitch.

"Ready for dinner everyone?" His mother asks.

Everyone nods. As his mother goes to retrieve the food with Sasuke Itachi sits across from Tora who kicks his shin. This day just gets worse and worse.

Aniese sits next to Itachi and 'discreetly' moves her chair closer to Itachi's. The room is no longer silent because Kakashi and Naruto have begun talking, or more like arguing about something or other. Tora is glaring at Itachi and fixing her scarf, Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze are speaking in hushed tones while glancing at Itachi and the girl.

Finally Akemi, Tora and Naruto's eldest sibling at twenty-four, says, "So Itachi, who's this?"

Itachi opens his mouth to speak, but the girl beats him to it. "I'm Aniese Uchiha. I'm Itachi's fiancée."

At those words the room becomes silent again. Itachi can feel Tora's eyes burning a hole into him.

"Oh." Akemi says, taking a quick glance at her sister to see her fuming. "Well it's nice to meet you."

Aniese nods. Then the food is brought in. Everyone begins to take food. The parents are conversing lightly, Sasuke and Naruto are arguing over something stupid, Aniese is trying to make conversation with Itachi, who is watching Tora out of the corner of his eye, and Tora is talking with her sister and Kakashi.

Suddenly Akemi says, "Everybody, I have something to say."

The whole table looks at the older orange haired girl in the room. She smiles, "Well, Kakashi and I have been married for a few years now." Everyone nods remembering their wedding. It had been interesting. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten cake everywhere. And then Akemi almost killed them. She smiles larger, "Well, I thought this would be the best place to tell you that I'm pregnant."

Her mother and Itachi's mother squeal in happiness. Naruto's mouth drops open in shock or disgust. Maybe both.

"You're pregnant?" Her father asks.

Everyone looks at him. He glares over at Kakashi who nervously rubs the back of his head. Her father nods and then looks away.

"See Itachi. This is what I mean." his mother smiles. "I want grand kiddies!"

Itachi drops his head into his hand. Aniese jumps around happily in her seat. Across the table Tora rolls her eyes and blushes slightly.

Everyone continues eating with no more announcements. When dinner ended Tora grabbed Itachi by the collar and dragged him unceremoniously out of the room and outside. Once on the outside porch in the courtyard she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Tora, I had no idea that she even existed." He says to her.

"Really." She says not believing him.

"Tora you know that I would never do that. I didn't even know who she was until I went to the meeting room before dinner." He tells her.

"Then… then why are you getting married to her." Tora almost yells. Angry tears fill her eyes. "Why are you getting married to some girl you don't even know when I'm right here. Always here. Was all this just-"

Itachi leans down and places his lips on hers to get her quiet. There was no other way to since she was beginning a rant. He brings his hands up to her cheeks and pulls her face closer to his. He smiled into their kiss.

The feelings he got when he was with Tora were the best he had ever had. And kissing her intensified those feelings. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "Tora, I love you. I'm not going to marry her. I'm going to marry you."

A tear slides down her cheek and he wipes it away gently. "I love you too." She whispers.

And then their lips are together again. Tora's arms reach up to his shoulders and wrap around his neck. Itachi's hands slide down to her waist.

Then there's a knock on the door near them. They break apart and quickly wipe away any trace that they had just been kissing. The door slides open and Akemi peeps her head out. She smiles at them, "Tora, do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" Tora had known that it would be a good idea to at least tell her sister their secret.

Tora smiles at her sister. "Thanks Akemi."

"Anything I can do to help." She says with a smile. "You two are just too cute."

They both blush at this. Then Akemi adds, "We're going to be leaving soon. So are mom and dad. Naruto is staying here the night. So say good-bye." With one last smile she closes the door and walks back into the house.

Tora nods. She turns to Itachi. "I'll see you in a little bit?" She puts her small hand on his chest.

"Of course." He replies with a smile. He leans down and kisses her softly.

They break apart and go back inside the house. Then everyone says their goodbyes and leaves. Tora goes halfway with Akemi to their house and then says good-bye to her sister and brother-in-law. Then she jumps on the roofs back to the place from which she had just come.

After Itachi said good-bye he said good night to his parents, the girl, who was apparently staying in one of the guest rooms, Sasuke and Naruto. He went up to his room and closed his door. After that he pulled his shirt off and laid it on the bed. He quickly brushed his teeth and then sat on his bed waiting for Tora to get back.

When he heard a double tap on his window he slid it open and smiled at her. She climbed in and he closed it behind her. He pulls her close.

"Did you really think that I was going to marry her?" He smirks into the back of her head.

Tora's cheeks turn pink. "N-No. I-I was just kidding around."

He sighs. "Tora. As I told you earlier. I love you. And I am going to marry you."

"I love you too." She smiles, turns around and kisses him. He kisses her back with more pressure. He rolls them so that she lay underneath him on his bed. He carefully unwraps the scarf around her neck while staring into her eyes. When the scarf is gone he sees all of the little marks he had given her when they were on their mission together the day before.

He smirks, "Even with these marks, you are still the most beautiful thing in the world." He tells her.

She smiles and pulls him down for another kiss. Even through all of the confusion she could still say that she loved this man. Maybe someday they would tell the rest of the family. And with that girl around it should be sooner rather than later. But for now they want to keep what they have a secret from the rest of the world.


End file.
